Shared Detention
by AlbusSeverusP0tter
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced into a detention where the punishment is being locked up together for over an hour. But then things start to heat up between them, and they don't look like they're going to cool down anythime soon. . . Drarry smut fic
1. Shared Detention

SNAPE GRIMACED AS HE heard the knocks on the dungeon door. He could hear the two bickering from three corridors away, and was already sick of it. He couldn't imagine sitting through an entire hour and a half of their teenage whining. . . Especially that of the Potter brat.

"Enter" he called, and the old door creaked open, revealing two fifth year boys, one with blonde hair and a pale, pointed face, and the other with unkempt black hair, round glasses that covered her eyes, and a thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had arrived.

It had been the night before, where they had both been discovered by Snape, sneaking out of bed. Harry, Snape had expected this from. Malfoy, however, was a surprise, but Snape was angrier at him for his poor representation of Slytherin house.

But apparently Snape wasn't the only one who had caught Draco out of bed in the past few days. The other heads of house had come to him, saying that they too had caught him out and about, and that their punishments seemed to be having no effect on him.

They pushed Snape into giving both boys detention. The only problem was, Snape hadn't the faintest idea what he wanted to do to punish them.

But as the two teens walked up to Snape's desk, he distinctly heard one whisper something to the other. The whisper reminded him of something that had happened several years prior. As the boys reached his desk, Snape's face broke into a grin. He knew what their punishment would be.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy" Harry snorted in response to the latest of his pale companions snide remarks. He and Draco Malfoy had the luck of being caught out of bed by Snape, and were just then turning down the corridor to the potion master's office for their detention, which was sure to be doubly horrible.

"Oh, sure, Potter. Roll your eyes. You just think you're better than everyone because you're Dumbledore's favorite, but you aren't special at all".

"I said shove off, Malfoy!" Harry repeated, exasperated. The next second they had reached the door to Snape's office. Flicking a malevolent look at Harry, Malfoy raised his hand and knocked twice.

There was a slight pause, then Snape's sallow voice called "enter". The teens pushed the door open, and walked into the dimly lit dungeon that served as Snape's office.

It was pretty basic in Harry's opinion. The walls were covered in shelves bearing slimy, pickled things in jars. A single, bare table sat off to one side of the room in front of a fireplace with a low fire that cast ominous shadows around the room. At the far end of the dark chamber, Snape sat at his desk, watching the two approach.

"Scared, Potter." Malfoy asked out of the corner of his mouth, igniting a hint of a memory and . . . . something. . . else. . .within Harry.

"You wish" Harry mumbled back as they reached Snape's desk, sparking a small smile from Malfoy.

As he looked away from Malfoy and at Snape, Harry began to fill with dread. There was an evil, wicked smirk on the face of the potions master.

"So," Snape sneered, "you both know why you're here, no doubt. You are also obviously wondering what price you'll have to pay for your bout of rule breaking?"

He eyed the two curiously, and they each nodded slightly. Smirking to himself, Snape slid around his desk and swept past the two boys.

They spun around and watched as Snape pulled the dungeon door open.

"Wait! Sir! What are you doing?" Malfoy called out.

Turning to face the room, Snape's lip curled into a cruel smile.

"I'm leaving the two of you to sort matters out, Mr. Malfoy. I shall be back in an hour and a half . . . to collect what's left of you".

With another twisted smile, Snape turned and exited the dim room, slamming the door behind him. There was a small click, and then silence.

Harry could not believe this situation. He was locked in a room in the dungeons with Malfoy for an hour and a half!

Draco had started muttering almost as soon as Snape left. Harry thought he heard things such as "can't do this" and "injustice" and "my father".

After a minute or so of this, Draco calmed down, and started breathing. After a short pause, the blonde boy suddenly burst out "I bet you love this, don't you, Potter? Another chance to show off how much better you think you are?"

For Harry, that was the breaking point. Rounding on Malfoy, Harry stormed up to him and thrust his finger in the pale teens face.

"What the hell is your problem?! I say 'no thanks' to you one time, and that gives you the right to be an absolute bitch? Huh? You are the one marching around the school as if you own the damn place! What did I ever do to you?" Harry shouted, face turning red.

"Oh, like you don't bloody know! All anyone talks about is 'Potter this, Potter that, Harry fucking Potter!', and I'm sick of it!" Draco responded, shoving Harry's arm away. "All that fame has obviously rushed to your head, and your fanfare doesn't help any either!"

"Oh come off it! Like I had any say in that. And you started acting like a brat before anyone even knew I was on the train! What's the real damn reason? Tell the fucking truth!" Harry responded, swelling with indignity.

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink, something Harry might have found funny in any other situation, but could care less about currently.

"Alright, Potter" Malfoy muttered, "you want the truth, you'll get the bloody truth. I was jealous. Jealous of your smarts, your fame, your normal life, and your good looks. And then you pretty much told me I was trash."

Harry rolled his eyes, believing Malfoy to be joking, and said "oh, well at least you think I have 'good looks'.

"You don't know the half of it, Potter!" Malfoy responded indignantly. Harry's laugh died in his mouth as he realized that Malfoy was telling the truth. Harry's anger faded into confusion as he stared at the boy in front of him who was supposed to be his enemy.

And was it just Harry, or was it really hot in that dungeon?

"Yes, Harry. I've had a jealous crush on you since our first train ride here, and you refused to even try and be my friend!"

"I-I had no idea" Harry mumbled, confusing thoughts and emotions rushing through his head.

"That much was obvious" Draco snorted as he took a step towards Harry.

"After all this time, I've only had eyes for you, and no way to show it" muttered Malfoy, taking another step towards Harry, closing the gap between them to only a few feet.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, mind fuzzy as he watched Malfoy continue to speak.

"You were cute, wide-eyed, smart, and I wanted that in my life. A change of scenery" Malfoy took another step.

"I thought that if I could at least befriend you, I could get father to see how I really see, and maybe, just maybe, I could get you to love me along the way" he took another step. Harry felt the rush of emotions ease, leaving one emotion to dominate all others: Lust.

"But that never happened," Malfoy took yet another step, closing the gap down to a couple of inches. "That never happened, and I stayed with the mask on, because it was all I'd ever known".

"And here we are" Harry whispered, the lust now rushing through his mind, pumping through his veins. He leaned forwards, closing the gap, and placed his lips on Draco's.

Draco seemed surprised for a moment that it had been Harry who made the final move, but soon melted into the delicious, soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's warm body, and pushing the black-haired boy against the wall.

In seconds, Draco had Harry's legs hitched under his arms, and Harry was nibbling in Draco's neck.

Sweat slid down Harry's face and he bit into Draco's soft earlobe. Harry heard Draco let out a cry of pleasure. Smiling, Harry began to unbutton Draco's dress shirt. He could feel Draco's rising member start to poke Harry through his pants, and knew that his own would be felt against the pale teen's stomach any second.

After only a few seconds, Harry had Draco's shirt unbuttoned. He pulled it off the other boy's thin and muscular frame, and bent down to suck on the boys nipples.

Draco began to arch his back and moan with pleasure. He let Harry's feet drop to the floor, and pulled the slightly smaller boy across the room to Snape's desk. Draco shoved everything off the desk, ignoring the crash as glass shattered on the floor. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent everything that had been on Snape's desk over to the floor of the right wall.

Draco jumped up onto the desk, Harry still licking and biting his nipples, then he set to work unbuttoning Harry's shirt. After a minute, the thin yet muscular tops of both boys were visible, nipples hard against the dungeon air.

Draco reached down and began palming Harry's tent. Feverishly, Harry began trailing kisses down Draco's chest and stomach before getting on his knees. He started unbuttoning Draco's pants, looking up into his old enemy's face as he did so. For a split second, green eyes met grey ones, then Malfoy tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Harry began pulling down Malfoy's pants.

"Harry, you have no fucking idea how long I have dreamed about this moment" Malfoy muttered as the tent in his boxers sprung forwards. Harry grinned and began to tease Malfoy, palming the pale teen's balls, stroking him once or twice, and giving telltale licks to the boxer-covered head.

Draco moaned and made to push his boxers down, but Harry grabbed his wrists and forced them down onto the table.

"You'll get your turn soon enough" he said, grinning at the look of desperation on Malfoy's face.

Harry slowly resumed his teasing, ignoring Malfoy's whimpers and gasps. Then, at long last, Harry took ahold of the waistband of Malfoy's boxers, and slowly pulled them down. As Malfoy's shiny, uncut erection burst forth, Harry's stomach gave a lurch. Harry had never touched another boy like this before, much less taken one hard. It would be a new experience for both participants.

Harry grabbed ahold of Malfoy's throbbing member, and gave it a couple of quick strokes, causing Malfoy to let out sharp gasps of pleasure. Harry then bent forwards, and took Malfoy inside of his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue around Malfoy's sensitive pink head, causing the boy to lurch into Harry with extreme pleasure. Harry began to bob his head in rhythm with Malfoy's thrusts, exploring the other boy's dick with his tongue.

Harry knew it was going to happen before it did. He could feel a pulsating throb start in the base of the cock he was blowing. The throbbing traveled up the shaft. Malfoy tried to warn Harry, but the pleasure overcame him. Harry would have ignored it anyway. Taking his hands of Malfoy's wrists, Harry began to stroke the boy in time with the bobs of his head.

And then Malfoy was arching his back. His cock went down Harry's throat, unloading its salty sweet white cum and filling Harry's mouth. Harry gave Malfoy one last swirl with his tongue before Malfoy pulled out, gasping.

"H-Harry . . . that w-was incredible" Malfoy swept his hands through his sweaty hair. Ge grinned, and then was on top of Harry and pushing him down onto the floor in the blink of an eye.

Draco's tongue entered Harry's mouth, and Harry's tongue entered his. They explored each other as Draco's hand fumbled for the zipper on Harry's pants. Finding it, Draco began to ease it down, relieving Harry of the tension and strain his erection was causing him.

Removing Harry's pants entirely, Draco disconnected his tongue from Harry's, and looked down at the beautiful tent in Harry's underwear, which was stained with precum.

"Your pretty big, Harry" Draco remarked, gazing hungrily where Harry's head was perfectly outlined.

"Hurry up already" Harry moaned, causing Draco to smirk.

"You made me wait" he teased, reaching into Harry's underwear, gently stroking Harry's cock. Harry rested his head on the hard dungeon floor, lips moving wordlessly.

Grinning, Draco bent down and smoothly kissed Harry's collarbone. He reached down slowly and removed Harry's underwear, freeing his former enemy's 8-inch member.

Draco reached back and retrieved his wand, which he then pointed at his own tight, pink entrance. Draco muttered an incantation, lubing his ass.

"Well, Harry, it might be a tight fit" Draco winked and he crawled on top of Harry.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll find some way to Slytherin" Harry winked. Draco grinned down into the raven-haired boy's face.

"How long have you been waiting to say that, Potter?" the pale boy whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

"Feels like ages" Harry murmured, reaching up and pulling Draco's face down for a kiss. "How long have you been waiting for me to say that?" Harry asked through his mouthful of the other boys tongue.

"Feels like a lifetime, Harry" Draco responded. He felt Harry's cock testing his entrance. Draco moaned and nodded as Harry gave him a searching look. Harry nodded back, and began to push inside slowly.

Draco let out a loud gasp, almost a cry. The lube did its job, but it didn't prevent all of the pain . . . although it certainly enhanced the pleasure.

At the same time, Harry released a loud moan, and had to suppress the strong urge to push into Malfoy completely. He let himself another half inch into Malfoy, who arched his back and let out a low cry. Harry then made a decision, and shoved his dick in all the way.

"F-fuck H-Harry! That feels s-so g-good" Draco stammered, then he began to take control. The pain was entirely gone now, leaving only intense pleasure for both parties.

Draco took Harry's wrists and forced them over his head. The blonde twink pushed his mouth onto Harry's, and the two quickly became lost in each other's tongues. Draco had set himself into a rhythm, his ass pumping down onto Harry's slick cock, and grunts and moans were coming from the two.

Harry began to feel it first. He was nearing climax.

"Oh! Oh! Draco! I- I'm gonna-"

"Shhhh. Let me take whatever you've got" Malfoy said with a grin. He too was beginning to feel close to orgasm.

Harry thrust into Draco three times more before sending both teens over the edge. With a strangled cry, Harry arched into Draco, cock pumping, filling the blonde's ass with cum. At the same time, Draco let out a loud moan and came, covering Harry's stomach and chest with his white manhood.

The pleasure for both was unbelievable. They collapsed onto one another, exhausted. Harry didn't even bother to pull out of his new lover.

"We still have fifteen minutes till Snape is supposed to come and get us" Harry whispered as he stroked the sweaty hair of the pale, sexy boy laying in his arms, head on his chest, eyes closed.

Draco smiled slightly. Harry traced the teen's lips, and they lapsed into silence, curled up on the floor by the dying fire for ten minutes more.

Snape walked back to his office, smirking. He could imagine the sorts of fights they had gotten into. As potions master, and a highly accomplished wizard, he was confident that he could heal whatever wounds they might have caused each other. That is, he decided with a victorious curl of his lip, if they hadn't killed each other.

Arriving at his office door, the sallow, hook-nosed man with long, greasy hair, removed his wand from his pocket, and silently unlocked the door.

He smirked at the sight that greeted him. The objects that had been on his desk were now laying destroyed on the floor. The room's two occupants were dirty, sweaty, and disheveled, looking as though they had just run a marathon.

"Well well well . . . it appears the two of you have learned your lessons" Snape said, walking to his desk and repairing the items that had broken with a flick of his wand.

"I hope you haven't caused each other any lasting damage. You are free to return to your dormitories."

Snape turned away from them without another word, a smile etched across his face. The two teens exchanged looks, and walked wordlessly from the room, hand in hand. Snape had no clue how many more bedtime wanderings he had just caused.


	2. Prefect Privilege

Harry approached the meeting spot just as his watch told him it was midnight. His heart was beating so fast that he was certain it would give out his location to any teacher roaming the halls, even with his father's old cloak of invisibility covering him head to toe.

Harry reached the solid-looking wooden door in the middle of the hallway, and muttered "soap-suds" under his breath. The door soundlessly opened for him, just as Draco said it would.

Harry walked into the dimly lit Prefects bathroom, taking everything in. There was a swimming-pool sized bathtub in the middle of the room, already filled with steamy warm water and white bubbles that, Harry knew, had come from one of the dozens of jewel-handled taps on the far side of the tub.

His gaze led him over to a portrait of a beautiful mermaid on a rock, who was, thankfully, fast asleep as she had been the only other time Harry had come to this room, which had been in his previous year at Hogwarts.

A sharp whistle rang through the room, causing Harry to jump and almost slip into the tub on the wet floor.

"Potter, I'm over this way" a slightly drawling yet amused voice said. Turning slightly red, Harry turned to the pool.

Draco Malfoys pointed and sexy face peered up at him. The boy's pale face and white hair had blended in perfectly with the white bubbles of the pool, something Draco had no doubt planned.

"Get undressed and come join me" Draco smirked. "I won't look . . . that would spoil half the fun". He winked at Harry while seductively licking his lips, causing Harry to turn beet red, which made Malfoy to laugh lightly.

"Gimme a sec" Harry muttered. He took out his wand and walked back to the door. Tapping it, he muttered "Colloportus", which resulted in a small click as the door locked.

Stowing his wand back inside his robes, Harry turned to the tub again. Draco had his back turned, and his arms lifted up to cover his eyes. Harry could see every muscle in the pale boys back and arms, which seriously turned Harry on.

Harry quickly pulled his robes over his head, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his pants and underwear. He was already getting hard, and was now aching with lust. Even facing away, Harry could see, no, feel the seductively playful smirk on Draco's face.

Harry slowly lowered himself into the warm tub. Draco definitely heard Harry climb in, but still kept his back turned and eyes covered.

Harry grinned predatorily and swam over to where Draco stood in the middle of the pool. Wrapping one arm around Draco's muscular stomach, Harry reached up with his other to gently ruffle the boy's pale hair. Draco smiled and removed his hands to place them on the naked waist of the boy behind him, although he kept his eyes shut.

"I've missed you" Harry muttered softly in Draco's ear as his hand left the boys hair, and sank below the surface of the warm water, gently grabbing Draco's firm, smooth ass.

It had been two and a half weeks since their sexual encounter in detention. They had had no way of setting up a meeting until Harry had asked Hermione if she would use the Protean charm on two more Galleons as she had done with the ones that connected the D.A. members.

Hermione had been suspicious about the request at first, until Harry told her it was so he could talk with Sirius. He slipped one of the Galleons into Malfoy's pocket during potions the next morning, along with a note explaining how to use it.

And so it was that they set up this meeting, Malfoy having sent Harry the password to the prefect's bathroom.

Harry's attention turned back to Draco as the boy let out a soft moan. Harry began gently massaging the teen's ass, and Draco tilted his head back slightly.

Harry got the drift and leaned forwards till his lips met Draco's. Their tongues greeted each other eagerly, roving around in the others mouth. The two went at it passionately for a minute or so, before Draco broke apart, and spun to face Harry.

The blonde's eyes opened at last. Once more, the gaze of lustful green met that of seductive grey. Malfoy quirked the side of his lip up and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who had started to stare at the features of his lovers face. Draco winked, and Harry felt a rush of horniness.

The two's bodies pushed against each other, hard cocks rubbing together, hands crawling all over one another, making out hard. Draco's hand slid down to Harry's ass. He slid two fingers inside his crack, and began to gently tease the raven-haired boy's hole.

Harry drew back from the kiss briefly, gasping and moaning. He pushed his mouth back onto Draco's, but only for a few seconds, as Draco had pushed one finger inside Harry's tight hole, the warm water acting as lube.

Harry bucked his hips against Malfoy's crotch as he cried out in pleasure, and the friction between both of their cocks caused Malfoy to arch his back slightly, lips forming a silent O.

Once recovered, Malfoy moved his finger in and out of Harry's asshole, cherishing how Harry melted from it. The spectacled teen was practically hanging off of Draco a minute later, when Draco added a second finger.

Harry's glasses slid off of his nose and into the foamy water as he bucked up against Malfoy with pleasure.

Draco carefully picked the glasses up, and put them neatly back on Harry's face.

"You're gonna want to be able to see this" Malfoy whispered as he began to guide them over into more shallow waters. "And you're so hot in those glasses" he muttered as he added a third finger in Harry.

They moved slowly into the shallow waters, and Draco began to remove his fingers.

"N-no, Draco" Harry panted. "Please . . . more!"

"Oh, trust me" Draco laughed slightly, "you're gonna get more, Potter".

He pulled his fingers all the way out, then set to leaning Harry ass-up towards the open pool, Hands on the wall. Draco then moved around behind Harry. He could see Harry's cock and anus perfectly displayed for him, and reached down to lightly rub his thumb against Harry's protruding head.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a hint of seductive teasing.

"Like hell" Harry responded, moving his ass to indicate that he still wanted Draco inside him. Grinning, Draco took hold of Harry's hips, positioned his hard cock at the raven-haired boy's entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

For Draco, it was pure ecstasy! Harry's ass was warm and wet and tight and perfect. Every movement sent rushes of pleasure coursing through his body.

Harry, on the other hand, felt it sting like a bitch! At the same time, however, there was an intense pleasure that slowly began to grow. The pain, he noticed, was decreasing as well.

"Fuck! That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco silently agreed. He pushed until he was all the way inside Harry, causing the boy to moan loudly. Draco slowly started pulling out, but Harry cried "Faster! Draco, fuck me!"

That was all the motivation Draco needed. He pulled out, and thrust back in, making both of them cry out. Draco began pumping his cock into Harry, and the two became lost in the pleasures they were giving each other.

Malfoy looked down in awe at his dick sliding cleanly in and out of Harry's asshole. He had done it. His dream since at least 3 years ago was coming true. He was fucking Harry Potter.

"Oh yes! Ooohhh fuck yes, Draco", Harry moaned as Malfoy shoved his dick in as far as it would go. Draco watched as his balls smacked into Harry's with every push. This was better than he had ever imagined! His long, thick cock was inside the chosen one, and it was the best feeling of anything.

Draco knew he was close to orgasm. His cock was throbbing, he felt a familiar pleasure building from the base of his member, only it was amplified. Malfoy started turning to butter. He couldn't speak. Couldn't warn Harry. But then it was too late. With a cry, Draco shot his load inside the smaller boy's ass, filling it with white seed. The pale boy pumped inside Harry several more times as he cried out with ecstasy.

"Fuuucckkk", Draco moaned. He pulled out, and laid down in the shallowest part of the pool, exhausted. Harry was on top of him in a second.

"I hope you don't think you're done", he winked, putting his cock in Draco's face, "I'm not quite there yet, you see".

Draco grinned. He pulled Harry closer so that the teen's hard member was centimeters away from his lips. Draco stared hungrily at the wet, pink head. He opened his mouth, and wrapped his tongue around it.

Harry shuddered, eyes fluttering. Draco grinned, then took the whole head in his mouth. As he had never given head to anyone, Draco proceeded cautiously, unsure of his limits, or Harry's.

But the pants moans coming from the raven-haired boy served as proof that Draco was doing something right.

Draco reached with one of his hands as he began to bob his head. He cupped Harry's balls in the hand, and placed one finger on a spot between the boy's ballsack and asshole that he knew from experience in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory would increase pleasure upon ejaculation when rubbed.

He began to rub the area, which seemed to improve the pleasure Harry was receiving. His gasps became louder, and he threw his head back, eyes closed.

Malfoy explored the dick in his mouth. Using his tongue, he rubbed around the head, poking into its slit, discovering what spots gave Harry more pleasure when exploited.

Harry and Malfoy realized at the same time when Harry was about to cum. Harry felt a buildup of pressure and pleasure, and Draco felt Harry's warm cock start to throb and twitch.

"I want to watch" Harry panted, looking down at Draco. The pale teen nodded, removing Harry's cock from his mouth and beginning to stroke it. His mouth stayed open, an inch from Harry's head, but his eyes looked up at Harry's face.

And Harry was so close. He could feel the pleasure building. Draco was stroking his dick at a steady pace.

One stroke. Harry's face felt hot. He was gasping as though there was no air.

Two strokes. The feel of the shallow water on his legs, and the stone floor of the pool on his knees was fading away.

Three strokes. Daring to move his mouth, Draco uttered a few short words. "Alright there, Scarhead?"

This sent Harry over the edge. He gasped out "Fuck y-yes I am!" as Draco stroked him one last time, and the buildup of pleasure climaxed, and Harry, looking down, saw his own pink head shoot out stream after stream of white cum into Malfoy's hungry mouth.

Malfoy winked up at Harry, then closed his lips back over Harry's head, which was shooting out less and less of the salty-sweet liquid each time. But it was still enough to mostly fill Draco's mouth.

When he stopped cumming, Harry pulled his dick out of Draco's mouth, then moved down on top of him. Their mouths met, and Harry discovered that the other boy had not yet swallowed. Harrys tongue met Draco's again, and the black-haired boy's seed passed between them.

After what seemed like an hour of passionately making out, Harry tasting his own cum, the two finally broke apart. The water was now cold, the bubbles were gone, and both were too exhausted for words.

They climbed out of the pool, and began to dry each other off. After pulling his robes back on, Harry took out the Marauders Map. Looking over it carefully, he saw that the way to the Slytherin common room was clear.

He relayed this information to Draco, who nodded tiredly.

"We'd best get going, Potter. Wouldn't want to end up in another detention, would we?"

Harry grinned at that. He moved forwards and gave Malfoy a light kiss on the lips, nibbling briefly on the bottom one. The two slowly unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom, and crept out into the hall. Draco moved his hand and grabbed Harry's cock through his robes, winking. Then, he turned and hurried down the hall towards the Slytherin house dormitories.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and began his trek up to his bed. He was beat, and felt like he could sleep for weeks. But he and Draco were both looking forwards to the next time they would meet. . .


	3. Room For Two

"HARRY? HELLO? HARRY!" CALLED Hermione, as she waved a book in front of his face. Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall having dinner. Hermione had been talking about their upcoming O.W.L.s, and Harry had zoned out, staring at Draco Malfoy, who sat at the Slytherin table, over Hermione's shoulder.

"Erm, sorry. . . what?" Harry asked dazedly, turning his attention back on Hermione.

"I was asking you", Hermione sniffed "if we should schedule a new DA meeting for this next Thursday evening? We still need all the practice we can get for our exams, and the Slytherins have the pitch booked for Quidditch practice until just before 9, so it shouldn't be difficult to get everyone to the Room of Requirement".

Harry blinked. "Oh, errrmm, yeah, I suppose so". Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked down at his dinner, and picked up a bit of turkey with his fork.

"You know, I wonder if we should focus a bit more on jinxes for a while. I mean, the DA syllabus is completely up to you, Harry, but I was talking to Professor Flitwick, and he mentioned that the O.W.L. Examiners like to check up on students proficiency with jinxes. . . "

Hermione trialled away on this subject, and Harry found himself loosing focus on her words again.

At that moment, Ron walked into the Great Hall and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, squeezing in between Harry and a first year on his right, and offering Harry a distraction from Hermione's talk of exams.

"Have you heard the news?" He demanded.

"No, what news?" Harry asked, mystified.

"Draco Malfoy has a sweetheart!" Ron crowed indignantly.

Harry felt himself go red. "He can't know!" Harry thought nervously. "No, surely he doesn't. . . He would have led with that if he did". Harry decided to play along for the time being.

"H-he what?!" Harry gasped in false anger.

"Malfoy has a girlfriend! I heard Dean and Seamus talking about it earlier. They heard from a Ravenclaw, who heard it from a Slytherin, that Draco's been sneaking out at night every now and then, and seems to be sending messages back and forth with someone in secret!"

"How do you know that means he has a girlfriend?" Hermione asked, then looked furious with herself for caring.

"Well, Seamus said that Draco got all embarrassed when the Slytherins asked him about it. And you know them. They boast to each other about anything nefarious they're doing." Ron explained, lifting a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I asked how you knew he had a girlfriend, but who cares" muttered Hermione. Harry knew she was only this grumpy due to exam stress. She got that way at the end of every year.

"Secret messages, though" said Ron thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder what they're doing when they meet up?" He made a movement with his hands that made Hermione say "Ron!"

Harry chewed on a biscuit, thinking. In truth, he had been sending Draco the messages. Hermione had crafted fake Galleons for him that would allow he and Draco to communicate the times and places they would meet. Harry and Hermione had used this same method to organize secret DA meetings, but Hermione had no idea that Harry was using the second set to communicate with Draco; Harry had told her that he was going to use the separate pair of Galleons to talk to Sirius, an idea he wished he'd followed through on now that it was nearly impossible to reach his godfather, what with Professor Umbridge monitoring all forms of communications within the castle.

So far, Harry had organized 8 meetings with Draco using the fake Galleons. 6 of these had only been makeout sessions, and Harry was beginning to crave a more sexual encounter with his enemy-turned-lover.

But as neither Ron nor Hermione knew about Harry's relationship with Draco, Harry found he could breathe a sigh of relief. He wanted to keep them in the dark for as long as possible.

"Well?!" Ron demanded, looking a Harry, and he felt his heart jump again. Hermione rolled her eyes, and set about spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Erm, well . . . what?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Who d'you reckon this secret lover is? My bet is on Goyle. Him or Crabbe, for that matter. They kiss up to him an do whatever he says anyway, their relationship only lacks the snogging."

"Oh, honestly, Ron!" Hermione burst out. "If you think that all a relationship is is one person doing everything the other tells them, plus kissing, then I'd really feel sorry for whoever dates you!"

"Oi! I know it's not that, Hermione! I'm just saying that about Malfoy and those two idiots, you know, because they're Slytherins."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but fell silent nonetheless. Ron turned away from her and back to Harry.

"So, who do you reckon it is?" He asked as though Hermione's outburst hadn't happened.

"Er, if I had to guess, I'd say that Parkinson girl". Harry said. "I mean, she's always been all over him, and she's a Slytherin . . . And he's not likely to go out with someone outside his house, is he?"

Ron seemed to accept this, and turned away from Harry to pile food onto his plate, leaving Harry to ponder over Draco, and his desires surrounding that boy.

Harry craved Draco's company like he craved no others. Beyond being a horny, hormonal teenager with deep, sexual desires, Harry found he often longed for the periods after sex of the two of them curled up naked, talking sleepily and forgetting the troubles of the outside world. He knew he could get this just by cuddling, but honestly it was so much better after sex.

The problem was, with his busy schedule including regular DA meetings, O.W.L. Homework sessions with Ron and Hermione, class, and Quidditch practice, Harry and Draco hardly had the time to do more than make out during their brief and secret encounters. Harry was all for sneaking out and meeting Draco late at night, but Draco didn't have an invisibility cloak to use to get around the teachers and Filtch late at night, and anytime earlier they were both surrounded by other people and unable I get away. It was honestly a miracle that the two had been able to meet once, much less 8 times.

"If only there was a time and place we could meet away from people, and be ensured privacy, pleasure, and enough time for a real sexual encounter" Harry thought to himself crossly.

He unconsciously pulled out the fake Galleon that would message the DA, and the Galleon that would message Draco (the later being made of a slightly darker metal, which would enable Harry to tell them apart), when the idea came to him. He knew exactly where and when they could meet, and the place they would meet at would fulfill all of his requirements!

...…...

"You've really improved, Neville!"

"Keep it up, Ernie"

"You'll get there, Padma."

Harry waved as the last of the DA members besides he, Ron, and Hermione left the Room of Requirement. This latest meeting had been somewhat of a success. Things had started off rocky, with only Hermione and Luna succeeding at the new jinx, but after 45 minuets the rest of the class (Harry still found it strange to think of these meetings as classes, but found that there really wasn't a better term for it) had begun to grasp the jinx and master it too.

"Who would've thought the Impediment Jinx would be that hard to teach?" Asked Ron, chuckling as the three of them left the room (the door changed to solid stone wall behind them) and made there way up a staircase and along a corridoor, heading back for the Gryffindor common room.

He, Harry, and Hermione had learned the jinx at the end of their last year in order to prepare Harry for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had needed a little time to refamiliarize himself with it, but was quickly out helping Harry teach it. Hermione, while succeeding in perfectly performing it on her first attempt, maintained that Harry was the teacher, and chose not to invade his teaching unless Harry specifically asked her to.

Harry checked his watch. It was half past eight, fifteen minutes before he was due to meet Draco.

Feigning surprise, Harry turned to Ron and gasped "I left my bag in the Great Hall at dinner! No, no, don't wait up on me. It's late, go on up to bed. I'll catch you up tomorrow."

Harry turned away from the other two and set off down the staircase, heading for the Entrance Hall, where he quickly retrieved the bag he had purposefully left after dinner, then hung back and waited.

After about five minutes, the wide oak doors of the Entrance Hall opened, and six large, chattering figures clad in green robes came walking in. They paid Harry no mind as they turned down a staircase leading off to the dungeons and the Slytherin common rooms.

There had been a definite drop in the Slytherin pursuits I pester Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This of course was due to Draco and Harry's secret relationship. Draco seemed to have gotten the Slytherins to lower their teasing just enough for classes shared by the Gryffindors and Slytherins to be bearable, but not enough to draw suspicion.

Harry waited only a few minutes more before, as planned, Draco came into the Entrance Hall from the grounds, separate from the rest of the team. He spotted Harry and hurried over, his white blonde hair sticking to his pale face slightly with the sweat that came with training.

Smiling, Draco glanced around the deserted Entrance Hall, then pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Draco's hand made its way onto the back of Harry's head, and his fingers intertwined with hair. The pale boys tongue pushed softly into Harry's mouth, and the two passionately reacquainted orally.

"I missed you, Harry" Draco murmured, pulling out of the kiss as his lips brushed against the raven haired boy's nose.

"I missed you too. . . sexy" Harry grinned. "Are you ready for a long night?"

"Absolutely!"

Harry reached into his bag, and pulled out his silvery invisibility cloak. It was getting late, and they didn't want to be seen.

Harry threw the cloak over both of them. He reached down and laced his fingers wih Draco's, then began leading him across the Entrance Hall, and up a staircase.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco whispered playfully, a smile creeping along his pointed face.

"You'll see" Harry winked as they turned down a corridor.

"I do have one question for you, Draco" Harry said, trying to sound serious, but grinning accidentally and ruining the attempt.

"What's up?"

"We'll. . . how kinky do you want it?" Harry asked, a light laughter in his voice.

"Oh, Harry. . . I want to tie you up and fuck you like an animal!" Draco responded, winking back at him.

"Good!" Harry said. "Then you'll love this". He pulled Draco's arm and led him up 6 more flights of stairs.

"We're nearly there!" Harry panted as he led Draco down a torchlit stone corridor.

"Errrm, Harry, love, not that I don't trust you, but what exactly do you find kinky about the 7th floor?"

Harry let out a chuckle. "Draco, you're in for the ride of your life".

They stopped at a blank stretch of stone wall, and Harry ducked out from under the invisibility cloak. He motioned for Draco to stay put and keep quiet, then approached the wall.

Harry began to pace back and forth in front of the wall, eyes closed, focusing on what he wanted in his mind.

"I need a place for me and my boyfriend to fuck . . . someplace with toys for the kinkiest, filthiest minds. . . Somewhere gay and sensual, but with an area for cuddling, too".

Harry turned slightly red at the last part. He was slightly embarrassed by this secret love of his, but not nearly enough to leave it out entirely.

A gasp from behind him told him that it had worked. Harry opened his eyes and saw that a wooden door with a heart-shaped stained glass window had appeared in the wall.

Harry turned around and saw that Draco had removed the cloak. His mouth was open in awe.

"Harry, what is this place?!"

Chuckling, Harry took his hands, gave him a gentle kiss, and led him over to the door.

"Welcome", he said, turning the door handle, "to the Room of Requirement!"

Draco gasped again, and Harry couldn't help but to gasp with him. They hurried inside, shutting the door firmly behind them, and turned to view the room.

It wasn't large, at least not compared with the DA training room, but that was of no matter to either boy. They could tell that they were definitely having fun tonight.

For the room was full of everything sexual imaginable. There was a shelf displaying various Dildos of different sizes and shapes, including one that was clearly shaped after a tentacle. There were boxes of lube and condoms, all with different flavors and magical properties. There was a collection of chains, ropes, and leather restraints lining one wall, and a bed by a fireplace on the other wall.

Despite the walls being made from bare, cold stone, the room seemed open and inviting. Perhaps it was the various red and purple red lace curtains hanging artfully around the room. Or maybe it was the smell coming from a bubbling potion set over the fire, filling the room with a sweet yet manly scent that reminded Harry forcefully if Draco.

"Oh. . . Oh Harry!" Moaned Draco. "This is absolutely perfect! What, exactly, is this place?" He asked in wonder.

"Sex first," Harry muttered, his lips brushing against Draco's neck. "Questions later".

Draco laughed. "Straight to business, then. I'm alright with that."

"There's absolutely nothing straight about it." Harry responded with a grin.

Harry let his bag and the invisibility cloak fall to the ground. Something told him that he wouldn't need either of them for a long while.

"Come on then!" Draco laughed, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the bed. Draco spun around and kissed Harry, then pushed away from him and began taking off his robes. They quickly fell to the floor in an emerald jumble, and Draco began to remove his shirt. It was off in a flash, and Harry moaned as Draco's slight but muscular chest was revealed.

"Let's get you out of those robes" Draco murmured, and he began to pull them over Harry's head. Harry lifted his arms, and the robes quickly joined Draco's on the floor. Draco carefully stripped Harry down to his underwear, where a large tent could be seen, then removed his own pants, revealing a tent of his own.

The two teens kissed passionately once more, their crotches rubbing against one another. Draco moaned and bit Harry's bottom lip as he felt Harry's hand trail down his back and grab his ass. Malfoy reached down with his own hands and slipped them beneath Harry's waistband, grabbing the raven haired boys smooth ass checks firmly.

Draco slowly pulled Harry's underwear off, and they slid down to his ankles. Harry kicked them off, and his hard cock poked Draco just below the stomach.

Grinning, Draco pulled out of the kiss, and pushed Harry down onto the bed.

"Stay there" he said, then walked over to the opposite wall. He picked up a few things, then moved around the room, gathering other items up in his arms.

Returning to the bed, Draco dumped several items, including his wand, on a bedside table. Next, he put a blindfold on Harry. "I'll take it off when we start" he whispered in the other boys ear. "I just don't want to spoil anything". Then, he set off around Harry, chaining his arms and legs to the bed with leather cuffs.

Draco stared lovingly at the other boy, bound to the bed, cock standing straight up in the air. He could see pre starting to leak out of the slit. Draco grinned, then climbed up onto the bed, nestling himself between the V made by Harry's spread legs.

The bed was remarkably soft. It was hard for Draco to not simply melt into it and stay there for eternity, warm and content. But horniness overrode that desire.

Draco leaned across Harry and removed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. This one was supposed to create a low burning feeling beneath the skin. It was nothing painful, just enough to throw an extra sensation to the mix.

Draco flipped the cap off and squeezed a dollop out onto his palm. He looked Harry over, then wrapped his now wet and sticky hand around Harry's cock, and began jacking him off slowly, spreading the lube all along the boy's hard member.

Harry bit his lip and moaned softly. "Mnnnn fuck, Draco! Th-that feels amazing!"

"Shhhh quiet now. We're going to do a lot more than just jack you off tonight, love. So much more. . . "

"Why d-don't you tell me about all the o-other stuff we're going to do?" Harry gasped, and his cock twitched slightly in Draco's hand.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I show you instead?"

Harry nodded, mouth open as he let out several pants. Draco opened his hand, releasing Harry's cock, and leaned back.

"D-Draco . . . M-more!" Harry moaned.

"Don't worry, love" Draco said as he pulled off his underwear, letting his own hard, uncut cock spring free at last. "I'll start again soon".

Draco climbed on too of Harry and kissed him. Their cocks touched, and Draco felt their balls meet too. "Ah, sorry, Harry" he grinned, "our balls touched, so it's gay now!"

Harry laughed, then lifted his head as much as his restraints would allow and kissed Draco again. Draco moaned, then reached back with his lube covered hand and began teasing his asshole. He pushed one finger inside briefly to prepare himself before replacing the hand next to Harry's head, steadying himself.

Once he was steady, Draco reached carefully and removed the blindfold from Harry's face. Harry blinked up at him, squinting slightly against the firelight. Then Harry looked down at their bodies, one slim, muscular form mounting the other.

"No condom, eh? They have some nice flavored ones. I know how much you love strawberries."

Draco smirked. "I don't think flavor will add anything to what I'm about to do." Then, seeing the look on Harry's face, he quickly said "don't worry, love, I'll take the morning after potion."

Harry laughed, and Draco pressed his advantage, rolling his hips and grinding down on Harry. At the same time Draco bent forward slightly and bit Harry's neck. It wasn't a hard bite. Just enough to feel good and to leave a small red mark.

"sh-shit, Draco! Just do it already!" Harry cried. The boy was clearly shaking with pleasure and aching with desire.

Draco grinned and positioned himself. He reached back and grabbed Harry's slick, warm cock, and slid it between his cheeks. He pushed back with his hips until the tip was pressing against his hole. Draco then took a deep breath, and pushed down.

He felt Harry slide inside and immediately hit a sweet spot. As Draco opened his mouth and let out a long "ooooohhhhhhhhhh", Harry stretched and strained against his bonds, eyes closed and teeth chattering. Sweat was already rolling down his forehead. It took all his willpower not to cry out right then and there.

Draco stayed still a moment, allowing his body to adjust. This also gave the lube time to kick in. The burning sensation was perfect. It added to the pleasure without itself being pleasureful.

After a minuet, Draco was ready. He slowly lowered himself onto Harry, and sat up so that he was properly straddling the boy. Harry looked down. He watched and felt as the last few inches of his cock slid inside of Draco.

"D-damn, Harry! It always su-surprises me how big you are".

Draco brought his hips up and felt Harry's cock slide out a few inches. Harry strained slightly against the chains holding him down and moaned.

"F-faster! I n-need more!"

Draco began to push his hips up and down, and he and Harry let out more moans and gasps. Harry looked down an saw a length of pre drip down from Draco's cock and onto Harry's stomach. He longed to suck the blonde boy dry.

Draco could feel the lube burning deep within himself. With each entry by Harry's dick, the burning grew slightly more intense.

"God, Harry! Y-you feel amazing!"

"I c-could say the same about you!"

Draco let out a small cry as Harry's cock hit a sweet spot. More pre dribbled down onto Harry's stomach.

"Harry. . . D-d'you ever eat your cum? Just f-for the fuck of it?"

"Not really. It always s-seemed less ap-appealing from the other side of masturbation."

Draco grinned slightly, and leaned forwards, placing his hands on Harry's chest, still riding the black haired boy as he did so. With his right hand, Draco began I lightly pinch Harry's nipple.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh shit, Draco. . ."

Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was sliding down his face more than ever. With a shuddering gasp, Harry opened his eyes again. He could see his stomach glinting slightly. It was sticky with Draco's precum. He could also feel the pleasure in his crotch intensifying. The buildup had begun. He wouldn't last much longer. Just a few more pushes by Draco's hips, and Harry would empty himself into the other boy.

"J-just a few more and I'm g-gonna cum, Draco!" Harry panted. Draco nodded, a strained expression on his face. Harry could tell that he was close, too.

Draco now made sure to ride down onto Harry's full length with each push. Harry also used what little movement he had in his hips to thrust upwards.

After three thrusts, Harry felt his cock throb. He felt an explosion of pleasure, and thrust his cock all the way into Draco. Harry cried out "fffffffuuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkk!", And started shooting into Draco.

Draco gasped and straightened up, chest heaving. Harry's dick had obviously hit the perfect spot.

The pale teen felt Harry start to unload into him, and grabbed his own cock and began jacking himself off. When at last he felt Harry pull out slightly, he knew the boys orgasm was complete. But Draco wasn't done.

Draco let go of his cock, and pushed down onto Harry's again. The boy let out another cry of pleasure, and Draco lifted his hips up. He felt Harry's cock slide in and out again and again, and Harry let out more cries.

"D-Draco! There's t-too much p-pleasure!" Harry gasped.

"I know, love. I'm almost d-done!"

Draco slid down onto Harry's cock again, going balls deep, then pulled back up, an lost letting the tip fall out before pushing back down. He felt the burning from the lube dying down, and moved his hips faster.

Draco slammed down onto Harry's dick again, and let out a loud, low moan. Harry watched as the slit in Draco's pink cock opened, and white cum shot out, splattering all over Harry's chest and face. Harry instinctively made to wipe his face off, but was stopped fast by the leather restraints tying him down.

"Do you wish you could move, Potter?" Draco said, grinning at Harry and winking. His chest was still heaving, and his cock was dripping slowly onto Harry's stomache.

"I mean, a tad bit. . . Just to wipe away the cum. . ." Harry said, licking his lips.

"Oh, you don't like having my seed all over you? Well, in that case. . ." Draco reached across Harry, and lifted something off the bedside table. He then raised himself up off of Harry's cock, clenching his ass tightly to keep the cum in.

Once he was off Harry's dick, he reached back with his left hand. The item he had snatched from the table was revealed to Harry as a butt plug, which Draco quickly inserted, grunting slightly, as it was rather large. Harry noticed a small chain was dangling down from the end of it.

"D-Draco?" Harry said, uncertainly, but Draco stopped him by putting a finger to Harry's lips.

The blonde twink then got slowly down on all fours, hands and feet to either side of Harry. With a grin, he lowered himself to Harry's stomach, and stuck his tongue out. He lowered his head an inch more, and licked Harry's stomach. The rough tongue sent shivers through Harry's body. Draco licked it again, only this time, he lowered his mouth onto the area he was licking, and started sucking the skin there.

Harry was baffled for a few seconds, before he realized that Draco was lapping up his own cumshot. Draco lifted his head with a small pop, then moved to lick a different spot. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Draco's rough tongue on his stomach, slowly working his way up Harry's body.

And suddenly Draco was at Harry's nipples. His sucking grew more intense, and Harry moaned. Malfoy felt the nipple he was sucking on go hard, and he bit it lightly. Harry let out a gasp, and arched his back. Draco could feel him straining against the chains that held him down.

And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Draco had moved onto Harry's neck. Harry relaxed, but tensed up again almost immediately, and Draco sank his teeth insistently into the right side of Harry's neck.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Harry cried, clenching his fists in surprise and pleasure. Draco giggled.

"I rather like having the famous Harry Potter squirming helplessly underneath me." Draco whispered, and Harry felt a fresh wave of arousal sweep through his body.

Draco moved forwards, and licked across Harry's face, collecting his own cum on his tongue.

Draco put his face inches away from Harry's, his lips smiling sneakily.

"My appetite for cum has almost been satisfied, thanks to you." He said softly. Harry saw a strand of the stuff clinging to a corner of his lovers bottom lip. The raven-haired boy raised his head as much as he could, straining to kiss Draco.

Draco lowered his head so that their lips brushed, then said "the key words being 'almost been satisfied.'"

He pulled back with a grin, and in one fluid movement, turned around, so that his feet were on either side of Harry's head, his ass and butt plug were in Harry's face, an his face was just above Harry's cock.

"Come on, Draco! No kiss? I wanna taste your cum." Harry called, licking his lips.

"You get something better, though. You get to taste your own cum." Draco wiggled his ass, and moved it closer to Harry's face.

"And since you said it's harder for you to do when your not aroused. . . " Draco spoke slyly, then lowered his head, and enveloped Harry's cock in his mouth.

Once again, Harry arched his back in surprise. He was definitely turned on again. His moans were proof enough of that.

"Get to work, love." Draco purred softly, then went back to servicing Harry's cock.

Harry resisted the urge to just lay back with his eyes closed until he came in Draco's mouth. He instead lifted his head and bit the chain hanging down from the butt plug in Draco's ass. With a quick jerk of his head, Harry managed to pull it out.

He spat out the chain, looking at Draco's wet hole. Harry could see his own cum starting to drip down from within. He grinned slyly at the thought of what he was going to do.

Harry let out another gasp as Draco swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Harry's cock. Draco paused for a second, them continued his work.

Harry looked up into the tantalizing sight before him, and lifted his head as far as it would go, but found it wasn't enough. He was falling centimeters short of making contact.

"B-babe, d'you think you could move j-just a little closer?" Harry asked. Draco's head surfaced with a small pop.

"Of course!" He turned to looked over his shoulder, and winked. Then he slid an inch or two closer to Harry, wriggling his ass tantalizingly.

Harry smiled, then bit his lip. He could almost taste his cum already. And for once, he wanted it. Draco winked again, and resumed his sucking of Harry's cock, and Harry once again lifted his head and found that this time it was easy for him to get close.

Without hesitation, Harry licked from the back of Draco's testicles up to his hole. Draco froze for a moment, then shuddered. Harry grinned, and without further ado, shoved the tip of his tongue into Draco's asshole.

It was Draco's turn to moan. He let out a low gasp and briefly stopped sucking Harry off.

Harry immediately tasted his cum. It was slightly salty, with a taste that strongly resembled chlorine water. Harry greedily lapped some of it up, then swirled his tongue around Draco's hole, opening it wider.

Draco began to bob his head on Harry's cock, getting closer to the base each time. As Harry looked, the blonde boy started to deep throat his cock. If felt fucking amazing! Draco's mouth was just as good as his ass felt, as far as Harry was concerned.

As Draco sent waves of pleasure through Harry, Harry worked to do the same to Draco. The black-haired twink pushed his tongue in a little more, following the trail of cum.

Harry could feel a second orgasm coming on, but he was determined to complete his work before he came. He took a deep breath, then pushed his tongue all the way in.

Harry's own cum gushed into his mouth. He lapped it up with pride, and began feeling out Draco's hole with his tongue. He heard (and felt) Draco gasp. Harry had obviously found a sweet spot. He swept his tongue back to the spot and began pushing.

Draco's moans filled the room, echoing off the stone walls. Harry's moans soon mixed in with the others. He was extremely close.

Draco seemed to sense this, as his sucking became more controlling and powerful. Harry found he couldn't pay attention to what he was doing. His tongue slithered back into his mouth, and his head made contact with his pillow.

Harry closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Draco's head move up and down, and his tongue flit over the sensitive areas. He felt the buildup inside himself growing immensely. His moans grew louder, turning into grunts and cries.

"F-fuck!" Harry called out, eyes scrunched up. He felt the swell of pleasure burst and let out another loud cry. He wrenched against his restraints, and began to shoot thick white loads into Draco's greedy mouth.

Draco let it fill his mouth before swallowing. He waited for the last squirt of cum, for the last throb of Harry's cock. When at last it did, he took 3 massive gulps. Some of the stuff clung to the inside of his throat, but he didn't care.

With a wet squelching sound, Draco pulled himself off of Harry's cock, then turned and collapsed onto the black haired boy.

"My god that was amazing!" He panted, reaching toward the bedside table. Harry nodded and yawned widely. "I'm exhausted!"

"So am I!" Draco snatched up his wand, and pointed it at each of Harry's restraints, muttering "alohamora" and "releasio" under his breath.

The bonds snapped off of Harry and fell to the floor. Harry gave a longing stretch, then drew his limbs in close to himself. He rubbed his wrists, then wrapped his arms around Malfoy, pulling him closer.

The two fell into a deep kiss, and one of Harry's hands found its way onto Draco's ass cheek. With a quick smile, Harry realized that there was no place in the world that he would rather be.


	4. Underage Sorcery

HARRY AND DRACO WERE LAYING intertwined on top of the covers on a bed next to a dying fire in the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. The boys were facing each other and smiling softly. Both were completely naked.

One of Harry's arms was snaked under Draco, and was wrapped around his back. The other was softly massaging the blonde boy's ass. One of Harry's legs had slid between both of Draco's, and their crotches where pushed up against one another.

Draco slowly moved his arm around Harry, going over the black-haired boy's shoulder. His hand pushed slowly through Harry's hair.

Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Draco. They were both exhausted from having vigorous sex just moments ago. But they were both determined to talk for a short while before falling asleep.

They pulled apart from the kiss, and Harry cleared his throat.

"So, according to Ron, people know you're going out with someone" Harry said softly, almost in a whisper.

Draco blinked in surprise, and the smile fell from his face for just a second. But it was back in a flash, and Harry could tell that Draco was only slightly bothered by this bit of news.

"Hmmm. . . Do they know who I'm dating?" He asked in a casual voice. Harry shook his head.

"No. They think it's Crabbe. Or Pansy. But they haven't a clue that it's really me."

Draco nodded slowly. "And what if they do find out. . .?"

Harry smiled and gave Draco's ass a gentle squeeze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. . . If our mates do find out that we're shagging, would you still want to be with me? Or would you be too ashamed to be seen with me?"

Harry frowned, then grinned. "Come in, Draco. Nothing could keep me from THIS!" Harry quickly pushed two fingers between Draco's ass cheeks and easily pushed them up into Draco's asshole; it was still wet and loose from Harry fucking it, then eating it out earlier.

Draco let out a loud gasp of surprise and pleasure. He arched his back slightly, and his mouth formed a silent O. Harry laughed, but kept the fingers inside him.

"But seriously, I wouldn't leave you if people found out. I'd really prefer they didn't, though. Not yet, anyway."

Draco smiled wider, and kissed Harry again. "Thank you, love" he muttered.

"So, Harry. . . Am I your first guy?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by the question. "Err, I mean, yeah, you are. . ."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? You haven't done it with any other guy? Not even Weasley?"

"What?! Of course not! Why?"

"Well, you two are best friends, right? And even I have to admit that while he's a pain, he's also cute."

Harry's mouth fell open. "I- well, I mean, I've never really thought about it. We're best mates, so I've never even had a dream like that. . ."

The two boys fell silent. Draco had gotten slightly hard again, although that was mainly due to Harry's fingers being inside him.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco pushed his face against Harry's neck, and kissed it slowly.

"We should get some sleep, love," he muttered quietly. "We don't want to accidentally sleep in and miss class."

Harry nodded. "Goodnight, Draco," he said, and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams, love."

The next morning, the two awoke peacefully in the same position, save that Harry's hand had fallen out of Draco. They yawned and stretched, and shook out their numb limbs that had lost circulation.

The fire was long dead, but a natural-looking light was filling the room from an unseen source. Harry and Draco stayed in bed for a few more minutes.

"D'you have it too?" Harry asked, looking down at his morning wood.

Draco nodded. "I don't normally get that. I guess waking up next to a sexy naked man would make anyone hard, though."

"Should we. . . ?"

Draco nodded again, and reached over, grabbing Harry's hard shaft. He began to slowly jerk it up and down, and Harry leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned.

"Don't leave me out of it!"Draco chuckled. Harry grinned, and moved his hand over to Draco's cock.

A couple of minutes later, and they were done. They wiped off their chests and stomachs with the bedding, then stood up and began searching for their clothes.

"We should go back to our dormitories", Harry said as he pulled on his crumpled robes. "You can't exactly wear yesterday's Quidditch robes all day, and I definitely need some clean robes."

Draco nodded. He had managed to put his robes back on just as quickly as Harry had. The two teens moved towards the front of the room where the door was.

Harry picked up his bag. It was empty, save for the invisibility cloak that Harry quickly picked up off the floor and shoved inside.

"Hang on a sec" Harry said as a thought struck him. "I'm going to take a few things back with me."

Draco smirked, but said nothing as Harry walked around the room, and began taking various items off of shelves and pedestals, and wrapping them carefully into the invisibility cloak in his bag.

Harry paused in front of the tentacle dildo he had noticed earlier. He stared questioningly at it for a moment, then turned and looked at Draco.

The blonde-haired boy nodded slowly at his lover, who grinned and grabbed up the dildo. Draco watched Harry snap the bag shut, and the two boys headed once more toward the door.

They checked to make sure nobody was in the hallway beyond before exiting the room of requirement. Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him deeply for a moment.

"We'll meet up again soon?" Draco asked as they broke apart.

"Of course. I have Quidditch practice Sunday morning. It ends at 8:30. You could swing by and meet me in the changing rooms then, if you'd like?"

Malfoy smiled a charming white smile. Just a couple of months previously, Harry would have been filled with rage and confusion at that same look. Now, however, it made him feel warm and free inside.

"I might have to take you up on that, love", Draco muttered. "But we've gotta get going. Breakfast will be over soon, and we both need to change, and come up with excuses for why we weren't there."

The two teens kissed quickly again, then sped off down the corridor in opposite directions.

Harry flew up several flights of stairs, down a few other corridors, and even slipped through two hidden passages. His footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floors, but with everyone at breakfast, there was nobody to hear him run.

After three minutes, he dashed to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, gasping.

"M-mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Harry panted. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open without a word, and Harry dashed inside.

The common room was void of people, and the fireplace was cold and flameless. Morning sunlight was filtering through the windows, and Harry spotted Crookshanks curled up in an armchair.

Crookshanks lifted his head as Harry strode quickly across the room, but quickly lost interest and lowered it back onto his front paws.

Harry reached the staircase and darted up to the door of his dormitory. With a sigh of relief, he pushed inside, then shut the door firmly behind him.

This room, too, was deserted. There were five four poster beds lining the walls, and various trunks were hastily strewn across the floor. Harry walked over to his bed, and slung his bag off his back.

Where was he going to hide the objects he had within the bag? There weren't exactly many places for them to go. And he didn't exactly know how to make things invisible. His father's cloak, as far as he knew, would only hide a living person.

And then it struck him. Hadn't Mad-Eye done something to Harry so that he wouldn't be seen on the way to Grimmauld Place last summer? Yes, he had! Mad-Eye had used a disillusionment charm.

Harry opened his bag, and took out all the sex toys he had taken from the room of requirement. He got on his knees, and pushed them under his bed and against the wall, where they were well concealed by darkness. Harry then took out his wand.

Harry had never attempted this charm before, but he knew how it was performed. And it didn't have I be perfect, just believable.

He tapped the small pile with his wand, and muttered the incantation. To his delight, it seemed to work! The objects didn't turn as transparent as Harry himself had, but they did fade away just enough for them to not be noticeable.

With a grin, Harry stood back up, and checked his watch. The grin immediately slid off his face. He had ten minutes until Charms class, and he still needed to get dressed and pack his schoolbag. And as much as he wished he could pull more inspiration from last summer, and make his bag pack itself like Tonks had done for him, he hadn't even tried to learn that spell.

Harry tore off his robes, opened his trunk, and pulled on new ones as quickly as he could. He then turned back to his trunk, as pulled out his textbooks, parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. These items were shoved into his bag, which Harry swung over his shoulder before tearing across the room.

The raven-haired boy bolted through the door, down the staircase, and across the common room. Crookshanks darted out of his chair and under a desk with fright.

It took Harry five minutes to reach Professor Flitwick's classroom. He had barely made it!

Harry dove into a seat at the back of the class between a bewildered looking Ron and Hermione, then leaned back, gasping for breath.

"Harry, you alright, mate?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We were ever so worried about you!" Said Hermione, staring concernedly at Harry.

"I'm-I'm fine!" Harry gasped.

"Why weren't you at breakfast? You were gone when I woke up," Ron said, leaning forwards.

It was them that Harry realized he had forgotten to come up with an excuse. He'd had a whole night and morning to come up with one, and here he was with no clue what to say.

"Errrrmmmm."

"You did come up to bed last night, didn't you? After grabbing your bag?" Asked Hermione.

"I- yeah, I did."

"But you weren't at breakfast?"

Harry cast desperately about for any excuse.

"I went to the owlery!" He said triumphantly. "I wanted to send a letter to Sir- I mean, to Snuffles."

Ron immediately relaxed, and seemed to accept the excuse, but Hermione still like troubled.

"But professor McGonagall warned you to be careful about sending letters, remember? She said that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts are being watched."

Harry thought quickly. "It, erm, wasn't anything big. I just wanted I check up on him. I didn't write anything more than 'how are you' and whatnot."

Hermione shook her head slightly, but dropped the conversation, as Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

"Good morning, class!" He said in his squeaky voice. "Today we will be reviewing the various cleaning charms. Now, who can remind us about what those charms are?"

As Hermione's hand shot into the air, Harry leaned back in his chair, and let his thoughts turn briefly to Sunday's Quidditch practice. It promised to be a good one. Clear skies, no reasons for Angelina to yell at Harry, and Ron seemed to be improving with every practice. And of course, there was the great potential for sex with Malfoy.

Harry smiled, and was tempted to fall into a daydream, but he was jerked back to reality when Ron poked him in the ribs, and pointed at Professor Flitwick.

"Now that Mr. potter's rejoined us, let's see if he can't remind us all about the difference between 'Tergeo' and 'Scourgify'."

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, and turned his broom sharply to the left to avoid a bludger. He vaguely caught sight of one of the twins pelting after it, beaters bat raised high.

This practice session had gone on for so long. They'd been out here since 5:30, and it had already been a little over 2 1/2 hours. They had to be nearly done! They were cutting it pretty close for when Harry was supposed to meet up with Draco.

No sooner had the thought entered his mind than Harry heard Angelina blow shrilly on her captains whistle.

"Alright, Gryffindor, that was a fantastic training! If you keep this up, I know we'll beat Slytherin! Off to the changing rooms with you!"

Harry pelted toward the ground, and leapt lightly off his Firebolt at the entrance to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked as they walked into the locker room area.

"Yeah, just a bit worn out. Fantastic training! You really were excellent this time!"

"thanks, mate! You weren't too bad yourself." Ron said in a would-be nonchalant voice, but Harry noticed his ears turning slightly red, as they always did when anyone talked about his Quidditch performance.

"Erm, listen, Harry. . . Hermione was saying we really should get going on our mountain of homework, and that she'd be willing to help us out. Do you think after breakfast we could go get started on that?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew that he desperately needed to get a move on his homework, but he had scheduled a meeting with Draco in less than half an hour, and who knew how long that would go on for? Plus, Harry had the whole rest of the day to do his work.

"erm, yeah, that sounds like a plan. It's just that I might be a bit late. I want to stay here for a while on my own and have a nice shower. You know?"

Ron blinked, but recovered quickly. "Oh, yeah, mate! Take your time. We've got hours to do all this stuff."

Harry nodded in appreciation, and sat down silently on a bench as everyone slowly changed back into their school robes, and filtered out of the changing room to head back up to the castle.

Ron was one of the last to go. He bade Harry a fond "see you later, then!", and set off back to the castle, leaving Harry on his own.

Harry wasn't sure of how to present himself to Draco when he came. He was drenched in sweat, so nothing seemed appealing to him. In the end, he just sat silently, fidgeting with his watch.

After about ten minutes, there came a strong knock on the changing room door. Harry bolted upright and across the room.

He paused momentarily at the door, before wrenching it open. And there in the doorframe stood his lover. His white hair was swept slightly into his pale and pointed face, and his grey eyes where staring directly into Harry's green ones. One of his eyebrows was cocked, and a small, playful smile was flitting across his perfect lips.

"Sorry it took me so long, Potter. I had to go around all the Gryffindors making their way back up to the castle. I think Weasley might have spotted me for a second, but everything worked out.

Draco winked, and Harry gulped.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? We can't do anything out here. And I assume you're all alone in there?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, of course. Follow me, Draco."

Harry led the way back into the changing rooms, towards the showers. As soon as they walked into the room, the two boys turned and embraced one another. Their mouths met hungrily, and their tongues set about dancing with one another.

"Mnnnnn. . . Harry, my naughty boy. . . You're all sweaty!" Malfoy gasped as his body wriggled with his lovers. Malfoy started tearing off their robes indiscriminately.

"We'll have to wash you off, now, won't we?"

Harry let out a moan of longing, and tugged Draco towards one of the showers as their robes fell down around their feet.

Draco's cock pressed into Harry's stomach even through his underwear. As Harry worked to get his own underwear off, he maneuvered the two of them into the small square stall shower area. Harry hopped on one foot, still passionately kissing Draco, then threw his underwear out onto the floor.

A few seconds later and both of Harry's filthy socks joined the pile on the floor. And within a few moments after that, Draco's undergarments flew across the room too.

Harry slid the glass shower door closed, and move his hand around blindly for the knob that would turn the shower on as Draco slammed him against the wall. Harry felt their cocks snake together, and gasped with apprehension.

Harry's hand made contact with the knob, and he turned it hard to the left. The two naked teens were doused suddenly in a brief shower of frigid water.

"Aaahhhh! Shit, Harry! A little warning next time, love." Draco said, his teeth chattering.

But already the water was warming up. The blonde and raven-haired Twinks pushed themselves gratefully into the spray, and their mouths met once more.

Malfoy's hands slid down to Harry's ass, and began spreading open his cheeks. He moved the couple slightly to the right so that the steaming water began rushing down onto Harry's asshole, lubing it up.

Darco then rotated Harry, so that the boy's back was pressed against his chest, and his own cock was perfectly positioned for penetration.

"Do it, love." Harry whispered, and he leaned his neck back and closed his eyes so that his face was directly in the hot spray from the shower.

Draco kissed Harry's neck, and pushed slowly into his lover. Draco's face screwed up with pleasure, and Harry opened his mouth into an O shape, and moaned sensually. Draco reached around Harry, and grabbed onto his cock, and began jacking him off as he thrusted into him.

"Harry, are you in here? I saw Malfoy sneaking down here on my way back to the castle, so I came back to check on-!"

Harry turned his head so fast he felt a vein pop in his neck. But he hardly noticed it. For there, standing at the shower entrance, holding open the glass door, was Ron, who was staring open mouthed at at Harry and Draco, naked in the shower. What was worse was that Draco's cock was still deep inside Harry.


	5. The Naughty Trio

Chapter Text

"RON! WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" HARRY CRIED, and he pulled himself up off Draco's cock with difficulty, as he was also trying to cover his own erection at the same time. Draco moaned and gasped, but Harry ignored him.

Ron was staring open mouthed at the two of them. He stood there in the shower door for a moment, then turned heel and sped toward the Changing Room door.

"Ron, wait!" Harry called as Ron pushed through the door. Harry ran forwards, but slipped on the wet shower floor, and fell in a sprawled heap at the foot of the shower door.

Harry looked back at Draco, but the blonde twink simply shrugged. Harry noticed that Draco was still rock hard, but at that moment he didn't particularly care. He stumbled to his feet, and headed toward the door Ron had just run through, grabbing up his robes from a pile on the floor as he went. He didn't have time to put them on properly, so Harry wrapped them hastily around his midriff, and pushed through the door into the Gryffindor changing room.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Ron was still there. He was sitting on one of the benches in front of the lockers, shaking slightly.

"Ron!" Harry called, and the ginger-haired boy looked up. Harry couldn't read all the emotions on Ron's cute, freckled face, but he knew he was in for it big time.

"Harry, you ignorant fuck!" Ron glared, and Harry flinched. "What the hell were you thinking? What the hell were you doing?"

Harry opened his moth, but another voice cut across him. "Isn't it obvious, Weasley?"

Harry turned to see Draco, still naked and, god, still hard, leaning against the doorway to the showers. He raised an eyebrow and gestured unnecessarily towards his cock.

"Potter and I were shagging."

Ron choked at those words, and Malfoy grinned widely.

"Draco..." Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "not... helping!"

Ron's face flared with anger, and he stood up. "I am your best friend!" He marched up to Harry. "I'm your best friend, and you realize you like men and go to... to that bitch?!" Ron pointed towards Malfoy.

"Weasley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an admission of affection for my dear, sexy Harry here..." Draco winked slyly.

"I... That's not what..." Ron mouthed wordlessly. "That's not the point!"

"Oh, so it's true, then?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Ron said, flipping Draco off.

"Gladly!" The pale boy grinned. "Maybe I'll borrow some of the toys that Harry brought back from our last little adventure earlier this week?"

Ron ignored this remark, although his brow creased significantly. "Harry... You've always hated Malfoy, and he's always hated you. He's made both our lives hell, and Hermione's too! Why the bloody hell would you do this with him?"

"Ron... That's not entirely true. He puts on an act because it's what's expected of him. But he really hates it all. And since we've started dating, he's stopped treating us that way... Or have you not noticed?"

Ron snorted in disbelief. "And here I was thinking he'd just gone soft. But **really** he was just shagging my best mate."

"Come over here, Weasley, and I'll show you exactly where I've gone soft!" Draco called, and he seductively started jerking off. Ron's eyes snapped onto the show in front of him.

"Draco, can you please not do this right now?!" Harry snapped.

"Oh, come on, love," Draco moaned slightly as his foreskin slid back and forth over his head, "isn't it obvious? The boy is clearly pining for a piece of us. I'm just saying..."

Harry whipped his head around to look at Ron. "Is that true?!" Harry gasped.

Ron refused to meet Harry's gaze, but began to nod slowly. Harry gasped and took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I... I never knew how to bring it up. I guess the boy who tortured us for five years beat me to it..."

"Ron, I-"

"This can't go on, Harry! I have to talk to... to Hermione! And... and Ginny!"

Harry's breath caught in his mouth. Ron turned away from them and started walking towards the Changing Room exit.

"W-wait!" Harry cried. "You can't tell them! Please, Ron, Gruffindor and Slytherin will abandon us if they find out!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to Shag a member of that family!" Ron shot back.

"Please, mate! Don't do it. I'll... I'll do anything!"

Ron froze with his hand on the door. He turned slowly back to face Harry.

"Oh? Anything?"

Harry nodded feverishly. "Yeah... But since you won't take any of my gold..."

"Oh, come off it," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "We both know what he's going to say."

"I won't tell anyone. Not Ginny, Not Hermione, no one. Not even Crookshanks. On one condition. We all go back into that shower room, and you let me join you..."

Draco stopped stroking his cock. "That could be interesting, wouldn't you say, Potter?"

Harry held up a hand to silence Draco "Is... Is there nothing else I can do?"

But Harry already knew the answer. And even as Ron shook his head, Harry knew that he wanted it too. He was already starting to get hard again at the thought being with Ron and Draco.

"All...alright..." Harry nodded. Ron grinned sheepishly, and Draco chuckled. "Well, come on, then. We've no time to waste! People will start wondering where we all are. And I don't know about you, but I'd much rather not be walked in on by a professor this time."

Ron removed his hand from the door and walked eagerly over to the other two. "Harry's middle" he said as he walked by the black-haired boy. Draco grinned "works for me."

Harry followed them feverishly inside the shower room. He dropped the robes from around his waist, exposing himself once again to Ron, who stared hungrily at Harry's package.

"Your turn, Weasley" Draco said, and he walked over and linked arms with Harry. Ron took a shuddering breath, then reached up and began to pull off his robes.

The air caught in Harry's throat as Ron's pale legs and stomach were revealed. Soon his chest and somewhat muscular arms followed, and Ron's robes fell in a heap on the floor with Harry and Draco's.

Ron was left standing in his underwear. A sizeable tent was clearly showing. Harry felt a rush of increased arousal as he looked at it.

"I'm not even going to ask if the carpet matches the drapes" Malfoy drawled. Ron's ears grew red again, but Harry ignored this and stepped forward.

"Looks like you're pretty big" Harry commented, looking down as he placed his hands on Ron's hips. "This is looking more and more promising" Harry lowered his voice and slipped his fingers under Ron's waistband.

Ron let out a hushed moan and closed his eyes. Harry grinned, and pulled Ron's underwear down. Harry closed his eyes, too, as the underwear fell down around Ron's ankles. The ginger boy kicked them off, and Harry leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Ron's lips.

Ron responded hungrily, pulling Harry into him and sucking passionately on Harry's lips. Harry grinned, and reached down. His hand wrapped around Ron's long, fat cock, and both boys moaned.

Ron shuddered at the touch, and his eyes flashed open. A predatory glint shined across them, and suddenly he was pushing Harry backwards.

Ron pushed them back into the shower stall he had just caught Draco and Harry fucking in, and quickly turned the hot water back on. Draco followed them in, grinning, and shut the door behind them.

Draco stepped forwards, pushed Harry roughly aside, and started kissing Ron too. His hand snaked greedily downward, and Ron let out a small, strangled gasp of pleasure.

"Ah-ahhhhh! F-fuck, Draco!"

And suddenly, Ron pushed Draco away. He grabbed Harry by the arm, and pulled him so he was directly under the shower's hot spray.

"Turn around, and bend over" Ron commanded. Harry was only too happy to comply. He turned on the spot so that he was facing Draco, then bent forward, presenting himself to Ron.

Ron stepped forward and placed his large cock against Harry's asshole. Harry felt Ron prod him carefully, seeking entry.

"It's OK, you can dive right-" Harry let out a strangled howl of pain and pleasure. Ron had eagerly begun to push inside him. Harry's hole was being stretched.

Ron's head popped in, but he didn't slow down. He was feeding his shaft quickly into Harry's hole. Malfoy took advantage of Harry's open mouth and stepped forward, placing his swollen, pink head against Harry's lips.

Harry gratefully obliged, opening his lips wider and letting Draco push inside. Some water from the shower got inside Harry's mouth, but he just swirled that around Malfoy's dick with his tongue, making the blonde boy gasp and moan.

Meanwhile, Ron was still stuffing his cock into Harry's ass. He slowed down, panting, as he neared the base. Harry moaned through his mouthful of cock, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Mmmnnnnnn fuck yes, Harry! Makes you wonder why we never approached your freckled friend before now" Malfoy licked his lips and placed a hand on Harry's head. Both he and Ron then started to thrust into Harry.

Harry moaned loudly and sucked obediently. He could feel Ron pushing deep, deep inside him. Harry grinned slightly as Draco pushed in almost just as deep on the other side

"B-bloody hell, Harry!" Ron gasped and he pumped his cock hard into Harry's loose ass, then began to slowly pull back out. "I've never been inside anyone who felt this amazing! Not even G-" Ron broke off suddenly, blushing.

Harry, however, was too caught up in the pleasure of the moment to pay much attention to what Ron had been saying. The scar faced boy pushed backwards onto Ron's dick, and both boys moaned in appreciation.

Draco, meanwhile, was already getting close. He could feel the constricting, pleasurable buildup in his gut. The blonde boy began thrusting harder and faster, his balls bouncing and slapping against Harry's chin.

Harry had his eyes screwed shut against the poundings he was enduring at both ends, which was just as well, because with all the water running down his glasses, Harry wouldn't have been able to see anything anyways.

Harry gagged slightly as Draco pushes into the back of his throat. He quickly regained control, and Draco grinned softly.

"Sorry, love. I just feels so good all the way back there". Draco chuckled.

Harry moaned and continued deepthroating his lover. He let the pleasure from Ron pounding into his asshole wash over him, and listened to the echoes of all their combined sexual grunts and purrs.

And all too soon, both Ron and Draco were gasping and groaning louder than they had done thus far. Harry braced himself as the hot, sticky liquid flooded into his mouth. The black-haired boy began swallowing it eagerly.

Ron let out a prolonged moan and started to shoot his load deep inside Harry. The freckled boy's eyes closed briefly, then he began to pull out of his friend.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was amazing!" Ron gasped. Harry waited for Draco to pull his cock out too, then nodded, wiping his mouth clean with an available hand. Harry court feel Ron's semen dripping out of his asshole, and he clenched it instinctively.

"What d'you think, Malfoy," Ron asked as he watched Harry's hole convulse, "are you ready to go again?"

Draco grinned. "Weasley, I'm always ready for another round. What're we talking about here? Something good, I hope!"

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Hmmmm... Maybe switch things up? Have you be middle? Or just switch places and let me fuck Harry's mouth?"

Draco chuckled "No no no, Weasley. I'm looking for something a bit more. . . Innovative!"

Harry blinked. "Errm, like?"

Ron grinned widely. "What's your stance on Double Dicking, Harry?" He winked and grabbed his cock tightly.

Harry's face burned red, and his mouth fell open. His hole clenched tighter at the thought of both boys inside him at once.

Draco, however, sat up straight and smiled mischievously, and Harry caught a keen glint in his eye.

"I'm starting to like the way you think, Weasley! That could definitely be fun! How about it, love?" Both boys turned expectantly towards Harry, who shuffled nervously.

"Guys. . . I can't take something that big yet!" He gasped.

"Sure you can, Harry! You're lubed and stretched enough. If we go slowly, we should slide in like a breeze!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I want to try it, I really do. . . I just don't think you'll fit."

Draco leaned forwards with a warm look on his face. "Harry, pet, we aren't going to force you to do anything. But I really think you can do this! Can't you imagine riding Ron and me at the same time?! It's a bloody beautiful thought to me"

Harry blushed at that and gave Draco a small smile. "Y-yeah? You think so?" His cock twitched.

"Definitely, mate! I mean, it might hurt for like, a minute, but after that it's pure pleasure for us all!" Ron looked only too eager to try it. He was steadily stroking his large cock, which was already lubed up from his cum.

Harry opened his mouth, hesitated, then finally said "I-I guess we could do it... It'll definitely be a hot, new experience!"

The other two boys started moving immediately. Ron laid on the ground, and Draco stood up to turn the shower head slightly away from them. He also turned the water temperature to the Max, and steam began billowing up around the trio.

Ron motioned for Harry to climb on top of him, as if he was having regular anal sex, and Harry complied.

Ron found his face inches away from Harry's, and groaned as he felt his cock pressing between Harry's cheeks. Draco noticed this, and quickly mounted Harry doggy-style, placing his cock with Ron's at Harry's asshole, and pulling Harry's attention away from the red-haired boy.

"You ready, love?" Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded through pursed lips. "You're sure, pet?"

"Of course he's sure!" Ron growled, as he started to push up inside Harry's loose hole.

"Slow down, Weasley!" Draco grunted as he too began to push into Harry, who panted and groaned loudly. Ron did as Draco said, and both boys inched slowly inside of Harry, millimeter by millimeter, centimeter by centimeter, and inch by inch.

Draco could feel the uncircumcised heads of himself and Ron pressed firmly together as they pushed into Harry's ass. The pale boy gasped and moaned as the pressure turned into pleasure. This was tighter than anything he'd ever fucked before! Not even that Durmstrang boy from last year could compare!

Ron's mouth fell open at all the sensations he was feeling. Harry's ass was stretched to the max, and he cried out in pain and began squirming slightly.

"It... It's alright, Harry!" Draco gasped. "It'll be gone soon! Just hold on, love!"

Harry groaned louder but nodded, and Draco gave him a small smile. The two boys pushed father in, picking up speed. Harry let out several strangled moans as the pain began to give way to pleasure.

"G-go all the way!" He stammered out. Draco and Ron looked at each other, then eagerly thrusted harder and farther in. The three boys gasps echoed even louder through the shower room than they had before.

And finally Ron and Draco pushed in down to their balls. Draco grunted, wiped the sweat and mist from his forehead, and kissed Harry's neck passionately.

"You did it, Harry! Aaahhh~ We made it!"

Ron licked his lips and gripped Harry's arms tightly. "Less talk, more... more action, Draco!"

They pulled out with surprising speed, then thrusted back in. All three teens let out cries of deep pleasure. Malfoy could feel the walls of Harry's asshole pressing in tightly around his cock, and he groaned as he felt Ron's cock moving in time with his own, pulling their foreskin up and down around their heads.

Harry arched his back as the other two boys thrusted deep inside him. He cried out as they repeatedly hit his sweet spots, and moaned deeply as he felt the all too familiar churning buildup of pleasure in his gut, signaling that he was close.

Draco too was getting close to shooting his load, but he wanted to wait until at least after Harry had shot his. The blonde boy let out sharp gasps of pleasure as sweat mixed with water ran down his body. He gripped Harry's shoulders more tightly as he thrusted hard into the boy.

Ron's red hair was plastered to his forehead as he moved his cock in time with Draco. "Ooohhhh fuck, Harry! Y-yes!" He moaned and started to increase the speed of his thrusts.

Draco had no choice but to increase his speed too. As he and Ron thrusted faster and harder simultaneously into Harry, Malfoy began to softly bite and suck on Harry's warm neck.

The raven-haired boy moaned loudly at this, and bent slightly downwards to kiss Ron, who eagerly pulled Harry into a deeper snog.

Their tongues pushed greedily into each other's mouths. They wrapped around each other and explored their new surroundings. Ron whimpered slightly, and Harry chuckled, then gasped as Ron's cock struck true and hit Harry's sweet spot hard and direct.

Harry arched his back again and let out a shout of ecstasy. Ron looked down eagerly, just in time to see Harry shoot a massive hot, creamy load all over their chests.

Draco called out too, and let go of the load he had been fighting to hold in. His ejalculation added enough lube to his and Ron's cocks that Ron's next thrust overloaded him with pleasure. His mouth formed a silent O, and then he too started cumming hard inside of Harry.

It took a minute for everyone to stop shooting, but once they'd finally settled down, Draco and Ron pulled out if Harry.

Ron carefully climbed out from under Harry before he leaned against the white tile shower wall, eyelids fluttering.

"That... that was wicked!" He said. Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry started to sit up, but Draco placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Hold on, pet. I'm not quite done yet". Harry nodded with a grin, and wend back down on his hands and knees.

Draco licked his lips and moved so his face was in Harry's ass. He and Ron's cum was leaking out slowly. Draco leaned forwards, stretching out his tongue, and licked a long line from the base of Harry's balls, and up over his asshole.

"Aaaahhhhh~!" Harry shuddered, and Draco closed his eyes, smiling. He sack red the somewhat salty taste, then opened his eyes again.

"You're not going to let all that perfectly good jizz go to waste, are you?" Draco licked Harry's asshole again. This time, he kept his tongue out and applied pressure.

"N-no!" Harry panted, and Draco smiled and continued licking. Harry moaned and has asshole tried to clench against Draco's tongue, but it was so stretched and lubed that it did nothing to prevent Malfoy from pushing inside and slurping up gobs of cum.

Ron had his eyes half open and was actively masturbating to the scene before him. He let out a low moan as he watched Draco drive his whole tongue into Harry's asshole.

Draco grabbed onto Harry's ass with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart. He worked his tongue deep inside Harry, lapping up all the remaining cum inside of him. Once he had finally gotten the last drop, Malfoy stopped and pulled his tongue out.

Harry finally sat up, shaking. "We've been here for too long. People will wonder where we've gone. We need to get back to the castle, now".

They turned off the shower and all hurried out into the shower room. Ron pulled his wand out of his crumpled robes and quickly performed a drying spell on the three of them.

"We'll need to arrive separately". Draco panted as he hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. "Harry, you go with Ron first, taking the main path back. I'll leave five minutes later and take the trail that goes by the lake".

The other two nodded as they pulled their robes on. "Oh, and one more thing," Draco stepped up to Ron. "This was a one time thing. I'm glad it happened, but you are **not** a part of this relationship. Understand?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! A deal's a deal."

Draco smiled. "Good! Glad we're all in the same page. Now get going! We haven't much time left!"

Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss, then hurried off out of the shower room with Ron. They dashed across the changing room and out the door. They paused momentarily to check the sunlit castle grounds for any passers by, but saw no one in close proximity. The two best friends began to run up towards the magnificent castle itself.

Halfway up the path leading to the entrance hall, the two boys slowed to a walk, clutching stitches in their sides.

"Blimey, th-that was good!" Ron panted, gesturing back towards the Quidditch pitch behind them. Harry nodded, but said nothing.

"Listen, Harry... I'm still your best mate, as I'm not mad at you anymore... Well, not as mad" Ron chuckled, then hurried on with what he was saying. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to tell anyone, and I don't want things to be weird between us."

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah... Neither do I. And hey, don't let Draco get you down with his whole 'you're not part of this relationship' schtick. He's just... jealous".

Ron looked at Harry carefully. "Oh... And does he have any reason be?"

Harry shook his head. "No... I mean, you're hot and all, and I like you... But Draco's my boyfriend, and I can't be having sex with you behind his back".

Ron's smile fell and his ears started turning red.

"But," Harry continued, and Ron looked up hopefully, "I don't see any reason why I can't show you how to use some of the sex toys I snagged from the Room of Requirement!"

Ron froze and the smile crept back across his face. "Oh, you arse, Harry!" He slugged Harry's arm playfully.

Harry grinned and slugged him back, and both boys walked the rest of the way to the castle laughing and joking and thinking eagerly about what the future would bring them.


End file.
